User talk:ForrestFighter
WELCOME ForrestFighter to Redwall Wiki. Edit yore user page so we can learn more'bout you. You can read lots of fanfics and make lots of friends. Welcome and i 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:26, February 1, 2010 (UTC) This was supposed to be the first thing on but.... I hope you 'ave a great time 'ere mate. I ya ever need any help all ya need t' do is ask.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 16:15, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!! Hello and Welcome ForrestFighter! Hope you have fun here at Redwall wiki, and I hope we could be friends? well see you 'round and once again Welcome!!Sister Armel REDWAL!!! 19:00, February 1, 2010 (UTC) HI Absospiffinlutly wonderful! Hope you have fun here! --Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 20:47, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Salute! Hey Forrest Fighter, welcome to the wiki. Update your User Page so we can find out about you. Hey mate! I'm Laria Wavedeep. I'm an river otter by the way, and welcome to the wiki mate! Hope ye have fun here! Laria Wavedeep Don't try to make me angry! Hey, mate! nice ta meetcha, matey! hope ya like it here, and i look forward ta gettin' ta know ya! Yer off the edge 'o the map, mate! [[User Talk:Windflin Wildbrush|'Here there be mosters!']] 22:20, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Hope you have a good time here. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 15:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Are you ever going to update your user page? Just let us know a little bit more about you. :) --Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 17:05, February 10, 2010 (UTC) And welcome to Redwall Wiki update Hi, I saw that you read my fan-fic. I didn't know if you wanted to be updated or not (please tell me), but the newest update of 'the quest for martin's sword' is up. Enjoy!--Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 05:10, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Update! Hey Forrest Fighter, check out my fan fic, I've updated it some. --Akash.B 02:40, February 14, 2010 (UTC) update Hi FF. I FINALLY am about to update the Quest for Martin's Sword. It should be up in a little bit. Enjoy!--Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 22:27, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Update Hi ForrestFighter. I updated 'The Quest of Martin's Sword' Enjoy!--Brockkers the Fearless 05:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Art An art gallery would go as a subsection of your userpage or on a blog post. Fan artwork is of characters only, not weapons. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Update New Chapter of The Forbidden Tales. You know, the one with Yogroth, Flying Airship, and all that. Yeah, new chapter, check it out. --Akash.B 22:30, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Name It's from Rakkety Tam, Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 16:07, April 3, 2010 (UTC) update Hi!Sorry for taking FOREVER, but my latest update is up for "the quest of martin's sword". Note: I will no longer be updating on user's talk-pages, but I'll be leaving a message on my user-page at the top about my next update whenever it happens. Enjoy reading! :) --Brockkers~ LOL LOL Lots of Love, Laugh out LoudBluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 12 01:34, April 25, 2010 (UTC) how do you know about my pic? el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 22:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:TV Screenshots Unless it's for a character that does not have a TV series image at this time, no. I really don't want to risk anything with that. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:04, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Screenshots So am I allowed to post them at others requests? Is that what you mean? --F.F 10:46, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :No. Unless it's a screenshot of a character we don't have, it's not allowed. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:40, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay.--F.F 20:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Uploading Did you try the ? -- LordTBT Talk! 00:29, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Gallery User:ForrestFighter/Gallery -- LordTBT Talk! 05:27, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your comment on my story! Why don't you do some concept art for a scene in my fanfic so I can decide if I want you to be the artist, ok? Thanks!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 15:54, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I guess you can just upload on here and either notify me or post it on my talk page-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 16:29, March 2, 2011 (UTC) -- LordTBT Talk! 00:04, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! It's nice, but it needs some work. I don't know if I want a full-time illustrator for my fanfic right now. Thanks anyways!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 16:40, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Video You can link to the video on your user profile. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:48, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay,thanks! --F.F 00:07, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi there Hi! I do most of my drawing myself but you are welcome to draw any character you please if you so wish. I have a page HERE with bios of some of my characters, if you wish to draw any of them. I do have three important requests I make to those who potentially want to draw pictures for me HERE Also I have a sort challenge I toss out to fanfic artists; its a character whose description is as follows: NAME: Dankfur Clawhook, Voice of the Shadow SPECIES: Pine Marten (Think cross between a fox and weasel if you don't know what that looks like) WEARS: Dark Blue, Heavily embroidered hooded cloak; poofy-sleeved corsair's tunic with broad black belt; mask carved from an adders skull; tightish, striped pantaloons WEAPONS: Gold hook replacing missing left forepaw, Long saber worn thrust through belt instead of in a sheath DOES NOT HAVE: Jewelry besides a cloak pin, shoes, extra hair on head. Thanks, and God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40' 05:53, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Signature This is all covered in the Manual of Style -- LordTBT Talk! 04:31, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :You can choose any picture you want on the site, fan art can be used with permission from the artist only. The example signature in the Manual provides where to enter the color, you can use whatever colors you like. Try testing with the Sandbox. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:27, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, Nitram is one of my BF's on this wiki. The other two are Hollyfire53 and Maudie Thropple but unfortunately they're busy :P I miss Maudie. She was one of my best critics of my fanfic A little night music. :P again.... SalemtheCruel 10:45, April 4, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Whoops I just realized I gave you the wrong link earlier. The page with all my characters described visually is actually here, if you decide you want to draw one of them. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40, 1 Cor. 13:13, Romans 12' 12:52, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Audio When we have information on something like that I make it public. So at this time, there is no information. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:51, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fanfic I really like the way it's started, but I was wondering, did you mean "Callous One?" That's the correct spelling of the word callous; however, if you intended to spell it calice on purpose (like I spell cross fox Krozfoxx because it's a title of a tribe) that's OK too. '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands 1 Cor. 13:13 ' 15:10, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! I like your fanfic! SalemtheCruel 19:07, April 15, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yeah, I thought it looked kind of funny spelled "callous" too, so I double-checked it in a dictionary. Other than that the whole thing is great. '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands 1 Cor. 13:13 ' 22:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, It is :D Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 22:46, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Cool. Nitram stopped being something to do with Martin since I became good friends with Niko :) PS: Today is Mah Birth Day! Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 23:44, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Rules Hi, I've pointed this out to another user as well. The Biblical quote in your signature violates the "no promotion of any one religion" clause in the Manual of Style. Please remove it, thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:52, April 15, 2011 (UTC) We are best of Mateys, Niko and I. :) Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 00:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Actually, No. I made the name before I knew anybody from here. Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 00:25, April 16, 2011 (UTC) It's ok. Nitram was suppose to be the opposite of Martin, in terms on Nitram being more calm and collected, and him being a rat. But It started to built it's own Identity once I became friends with Niko and everyone else. Hope ye can join one of those everyone else, I would love to be yer friend. :) Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 01:01, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Have ye read any of mine? Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 01:11, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I do help her a little with it, But that one is not mine, that one is Salem's. Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 01:16, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Forrestfighter. Just wondering, could you review my fanfic A little night music? SalemtheCruel 01:21, April 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel PS: Glad to have you as a friend! =) Want a link? :P Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 01:21, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok :) GTG in 10 minutes Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 01:27, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Ye can always go to the Redwallwars wikia and, sign up, and joins us one Speeqe :D. Sadly, speeqe has some technical difficulties at the moment, I'll tell you when Is on again. :D Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 01:33, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Forrest Fighter, nice name by the way, so would you like to chat for a while? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 10:52, April 16, 2011,(UTC) Hey Forrestfighter, I really don't mean to bug you, but can you read over my new fanfic the Blademaster's Tale really quick? Because I've got serious writer's block and have no idea where the story is going XP SalemtheCruel 01:03, April 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Time Schedual. Take a look at this, will ya. I am now aloud to be on from 05:30 PM in the afternoon till 04:00 AM in the morning my time South African Time and I will be in bed around 03:45 AM so I will be able to be on long as I am usally am but from 04:00 to 07:00 AM I will be off and will probbly come on around 07:30 AM hoping someone is still on or to say hi so please make note of this and check my time zone in South Africa the johannesburg area Time Zone. If there are any questions please leave them on my talk page, I hope this will help out for a date and time.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 03:10, April 18, 2011, (UTC) Cool. I do the same things with my thoughts except in a journal. Anyways, if you have any plot or character ideas let me know becuase my mind's going through a dry spell and I really do need some ideas :P SalemtheCruel 01:12, April 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey ForrestFighter, will my time schedual work for us to chat? or not really? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 03:55, April 18, 2011, (UTC) Hey Forrest Fighter, I finally have time to chat, would you like to chat or maybe later on? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 10:00, April 18, 2011, (UTC) Sure ting, I be happy to, Forrest Fighter, http://www.rpging.speeqe.com/ here it be, just do dis and you will be chatting no time just copy this /nick Forrest Fighter, if ya need any help, I am happy to help. Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 10:30, April 18, 2011, (UTC) P.S My backup plan incase you can't get on http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Niko_Banks/Chatterbox Sorry I didn't make it clearer XP The main characters are Feryn and Brang. I haven't introduced them yet :P SalemtheCruel 22:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Sure! Go ahead and do the editing! PS: I updated! :D SalemtheCruel 23:06, April 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Awesome picture! Just wondering, do you take art requests???? Hi, thanks for answering my question. I was wondering also, could you do a scene from one of my fanfics and post it on this wiki?? (Sorry if this sounds akward. I'm shy. :P) SalemtheCruel 19:21, April 19, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel SalemtheCruel 19:18, April 19, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi, me again. I was wondering if you'd like to do an art trade; I'll draw a character of yours if you'll draw one of mine. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:01, April 19, 2011 (UTC) You could leave the description of the character you want me to draw on my talk page, if you want to simplify things. I really don't care which of mine you draw (the rather long list of visual descriptions is on this page if you're interested) so you can take your pick. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:25, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Art Nope. You're going to need to edit it and insert the template. This is for legal reasons. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:56, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I updated The Blademaster's Tale! Please review! SalemtheCruel 23:03, April 19, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I don't usually color art trade pics but in this case I will make an exception. Like I said, you may pick any character from my fanfic to draw; I don't care which. If you want suggestions, the most interesting/challenging characters to draw are probably Sy Stoneclaw, Skipper Windryder, Enzi Grexx the Black Shade, Raggle, Zaikee, Grandmum Dawbil, Ayeriss, or Gronk. Probably the easiest to draw would be Brother Willow, Brother Marc, Sister Tracy, Log-alog Yik, Leeam, Tings, or Abbess Saffron. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 01:48, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Here's the picture! I'm not going to put the colored version on my personal art page because I don't want to give the impression that I make a habit of coloring in art trade pics, but you are more than welcome to keep it on yours (if you have one). God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 16:09, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey FF, I like your fan fic, it was awsome fan fic, let me know when you update the fan fic again, ok? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 05:30, April 20, 2011, (UTC) Take your time; no hurry here. :) '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 18:11, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Forrest, Llamao here You say if you change the MIME type to a JPEG it works. Well, all my pics are already JPEG, so I don't see what the problem is, it's just my computer or browser giving the problem. Also, I can't edit anything either. My editing function was fine at first, but now I can't edit things like my profile and my talk page, along with any character pages. Since I can neither upload nor edit, I lose the ability to get pictures onto here, which sucks, since I do art and art trades and stuff. Hopefully your problem isn't as bad as mine :P Llamao Hark to the battlecry: Llaammmaaaoooo! Loved the update!!! SalemtheCruel 15:40, April 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Nice Update! I am interested to see where this is going. If you like, you can read my fanfic Gingiverian by clicking HERE or going to my profile page (I posted all the chapters in order there). God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 15:47, April 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S. You need to go under your fanfic and tick the box that says "comment" near the top if you want people to be able to comment on the fanfic itself. Right now, you have user comments disabled. Hey Forrestfighter, I'm just wondering, is it all right if I make up a character to be in your fanfic? Just wondering. SalemtheCruel 18:39, April 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Re:Egg yes. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:44, April 25, 2011 (UTC) You named the file correctly, you need to select that it is your fan art in the Licensing menu when uploading. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:56, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Goodluck with ya story! May Streamdog Holt Lutrraaaaaaa!:May Streamdog|Holt Lutrraaaaaa! 14:42, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll be bidden' ya a guid afternoon mah friend Yep it's me! Folderon swifteye the squirrel 20:18, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I saw on your profile that you were good at drawing! Can you draw anything worth passing, cause I'm looking around for someone to do me a picture for my profile, and I stink at drawing. :P If you are, please tell me, and I'll give the details. Thankies! Slagar the Cruel I am the Master of Life and Death... 17:49, May 1, 2011 (UTC) If you're busy, you don't have to do it, but here's the details. Well, Sheth is a ferret with silver-gray fur and jet-black footpaws and tailtip. The right side of her face is maimed, (Think Slagar the Cruel), her eyes are amber, and she is holding a dagger. She wears a long cloak, with green and white on it. She has a white patch on her front from the chest to the base of her tail. Can you make her look like she's about to jump out at you? I hope you can handle all that, but you don't have to if you don't want to. Thankies! Slagar the Cruel I am the Master of Life and Death... 15:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) No, whatever you want him doing is fine by me. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 01:12, May 5, 2011 (UTC) He's perfect! :) Thanks so much! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 15:37, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Picture Hey, F.F.! I was wondering, what happened to the picture of Skip Ryder? I got a message saying the picture no longer exists. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 01:42, May 9, 2011 (UTC) You have to make sure you select the liscening as "my personal fan art" when you upload a pic or it gets deleted. ----ScottyBlue(I"m not logged in) Poll Page I have created a Poll Page; this will have questions on it regarding things I'm having trouble deciding in my story and will be updated every so often. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:41, May 9, 2011 (UTC) She's awesome! Thankies! :D --Slagar the Cruel I am the Master of Life and Death... 12:27, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Art You can't, because it doesn't meet our fan art guidelines. All fan art must be character artwork only. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:31, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Forrestfighter! Just wanted to clarify that you CANNOT send me your picture through DA because not only do I not have an account, it has viruses, which my computer is prone to. IDK if you've posted it on your gallery. If so; do that and I can see it that way :) SalemtheCruel 17:27, July 5, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi Forestfighter! At the moment, I don't think I'll use your picture in the fanfic, and I can't think of any other art requests at this time. However, I DID update the Blademaster's Tale and finished Chapter Five! Please check it out! Hi Forrest Fighter! It's me, Scotty. I was wondering if you'd like to do another art trade. If so, do you think you could draw my character Walldoh Branchbounder? He's a dormouse (think squirrel with really short fuzz on its tail instead of bushy fur and you're about exactly right). His description is as follows: * Fur: Golden hazel, slightly darker on the tail and nosetip. *''Eyes'':Brown *''Wears'': Black shirt, tunic with light and dark green broad vertical stripes, black sash/scarf wound loosely about the head like a hood, black leather belt with no buckle. *''Weapons'': Long gilded Dirk, worn in a proper sheath in the belt. Brown quiver filled with black arrows, worn strapped across the back. Green-dyed shortbow, carried in the paw usually. *''General Appearance'': Athletic and muscular of build, though not burly and certainly not stocky. Approaching middle age, but not showing his age unduly or badly. Is usually good-humored but not wildly cheerful. *''Optional Details/Extras'': Has a dibbun-aged daughter who is the spitting image of him and occasionally rides in the quiver, her little ears and eyes being the only things visible. Let me know if this is OK. If it is, tell me who you want me to draw and I will try to get to it as soon as possible. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 04:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) That would be amply soon; please don't feel rushed, I'm in no hurry. I will draw a picture of my character Sy Stoneclaw for you, unless you have any objections; she's a one-eyed grey wildcat with the real wild spots/stripes markings. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 15:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Then I won't draw Sy, I'll draw her cousin Speedwell; he's a bit simpler in his clothing tastes. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Art I changed my mind again and drew my character Fuzztail instead. How's this? '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 20:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC) You can have his hood be any way you want; down completely, around his neck, up to where only his eyes and ears show, or partailly draped, like in the rough sketch I drew, so his entire face and ears show. 04:06, July 22, 2011 (UTC) (This is ScottyBlue; I'm not logged in) The descriptions I give are merely how I see the characters. If you see them differently, you may draw them differently. Go ahead and do whatever. :) God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 02:35, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Ahoy Thanks for leaving a message on me user page. I'm glad you like my drawings. Thankee! Anyway, would you mind if we did an art trade if your not busy? --[[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| My colored pencils are my deadly weapons]] 02:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) PS: I would appreciate it if you checked out my fanfic. No problem at all Forrest. Good luck with your book. May I ask what it is about? --a not logged in JumpoverMoon His name is Walldoh BranchbounderL he's cheiftain of the Branchbounder dormouse/squirrel community. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 03:12, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot! :) I love it! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 03:16, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I did already; it's really good! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 03:21, July 31, 2011 (UTC) The Picture seems fine to me as is; however, if you want to redo it, just find the image on the wiki and click on it. WHen it brings it up, click the little notepad symbol in the bottom right corner to go to the images info page. Then scroll down until you find the button that says "Upload a different version of this file". God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:20, July 31, 2011 (UTC) thanks. My dA username is Kalza ---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 02:24, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Art Trade info I'm sorry for not doing this sooner, but I was busy and whatnot. Anyway, I'd like you to draw Slyvan from my fanfic. Slyvan is a pretty stoatmaid that has tan fur and a creamy underside. She has black eyes and a black tipped tail. She wears a flowing blue dress. She also wears a dark red cloak over her dress. She has three golden hoop earrings on her left ear and two silver studs on her right ear. She has a jade colored tail ring on her tail. That's it! You can also send in the information of the character that you would want me to draw, and I'll get to it as soon as I can. Once again, good luck on your book and happy drawing!-- A not logged in JumpoverMoon Alright. My personal character is a mouse named Notch Grayfur. She has pale gray fur and blue eyes that are slightly half closed as if though she were a little sleepy.. She wears a long black tunic with purple trim that is shaped like flames. The tunic reaches her knees. She wears a white sash around her waist that has a dagger with a blue pommel stone. I would like her to be holding a javelin. I think that you have seen Selound's version of Notch Grayfur. You can look at that to get the basic idea of what she looks like. And I will draw a main character from PoL . Maybe I'll draw Grath Longfletch or Martin 2 or Ublaz!-- a not logged in Jump(Sorry for not being logged in most o' the time) I would like it to be done on the computer please. Take your time on it, mate. Oh yes, and I am drawing Tansy for you because she seemed like a main character from PoL that didn't get much attention as Grath or Martin 2. --Jump Done Here is your requested art. Hope you like! [[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| Kachunk!]] 01:16, August 13, 2011 (UTC) The Big Picture I have finished the project I refer to as "The Big Picture" (for lack of a better name). The Characters in it are (from left to right) Redmight, Lathagarr, Skywindredkite, Selound, Me, Lilac Stormrudder, Jumpovermoon, Cheetahstar123, Lord Rose Thorn, and ForrestFighter. This was basically a compilation of all the Redwall Wiki characters I could fit on one piece of paper and still make look good. Let me know if you like it! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 06:06, August 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Your character is second from the end, in front of the badger. okay. Thanks for telling me! --JumpoverMoon 21:00, August 16, 2011 (UTC) she has no weapons. JumpoverMoon 00:53, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a bunch ForrestFighter! :) wanna chat? 00:55, August 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'm not logged in :P sure thing!-- a not logged in Jump Scrolling Problem Thank you so much for your help! I'm with ya, mate! ~Kalm Treeblade 01:59, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Kalm Thanks for telling me ForrestFighter.... Wanna chat? I'm borred :'( SalemtheCruel 13:16, August 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel